vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Stefanie Coppens
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Stefanie_Coppens" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie' Stefanie Coppens is een hoofdpersonage dat van 14 november 2012 tot en met 1 april 2016, op 15 maart 2017 en sinds 16 mei 2017 vertolkt wordt door Jasmijn Van Hoof. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Stefanie is de dochter van Benny Coppens en Liesbeth Pauwels. Ze is tevens de zus van Arno Coppens en schoonzus van Estee Eeckelaert. Stefanies grootouders zijn Alfons Coppens, Liliane Saeys, Patrick Pauwels en Patricks nog onbekende ex-vrouw. Tijdens het 22ste seizoen heeft Stefanie een relatie met de oudere Hans Deschutter, een schoolvriend van haar ouders. Wat Stefanie niet wist, is dat Hans vroeger een relatie had met haar mama. De twee gaan uit elkaar door het leeftijdsverschil. Een jaartje later leert Stefanie Jens Colpaert kennen in een café. Na een tijdje beginnen de twee een relatie. Jens wil Stefanie echter alleen gebruiken om zijn gokschulden af te betalen. Het komt tot een fikse ruzie tussen de twee wanneer Jens Stefanie naar bed wil laten gaan met zijn schuldeiser. De volgende dag wordt Jens vermoord teruggevonden. Tijdens het 24ste seizoen ontmoet Stefanie Thomas Van den Bossche en terwijl Stefanie meteen voor hem valt, duurt het bij Thomas iets langer voor hij gevoelens voor haar krijgt. Ondertussen heeft Elias een boon voor Stefanie, maar die laat zijn gevoelens onbeantwoord. In mei 2015 stapt ze echter in het huwelijksbootje met Thomas. Hun leventje samen is echter van korte duur wanneer Thomas plots in het ziekenhuis wordt opgenomen en sterft aan een erfelijke nierziekte. Na de dood van Thomas leert Stefanie diens broer Simon Feyaerts beter kennen. Na lange tijd delen ze een kus. Maar ze vindt hem te veel lijken op haar overleden echtgenoot Thomas. Later beginnen ze alsnog een relatie. Wanneer de verliefde Cédric Van de Caveye begint aan te pappen bij Stefanie, is Simon hier niet mee gediend. Na enkele maanden een relatie te hebben met Simon, komt het echter tot een breuk omdat Stefanie Thomas maar niet kan vergeten. Wanneer Stefanie in mei 2017 terugkeert uit het buitenland, wil ze Simon nog een kans geven. In augustus 2017 blijken de twee terug een relatie te hebben, nadat Simon haar zogezegd gered heeft uit de handen van haar ontvoerder. Eind september 2017 blijkt er iets moois te bloeien tussen Stefanie en Tom Scheerlinck, de inspecteur die op zoek is naar Stefanie's ontvoerder. De twee kussen terwijl Stefanie nog een relatie heeft met Simon. Wanneer Stefanie erachter komt dat Simon haar ontvoerder is, maakt ze een einde aan hun relatie. In maart 2018 biecht Stefanie op dat ze reeds een tijdje iets voelt voor vluchteling Ayo Buhari. Pas in mei 2018 geeft Ayo toe aan zijn gevoelens. In diezelfde maand willen ze in het huwelijksbootje, maar uiteindelijk draait alles anders uit en wordt Ayo teruggestuurd naar Nigeria. Dit betekent het einde van hun relatie. In mei 2019 leert Stefanie de rijke, knappe ingenieur Elias Van Wilder kennen. Een maand later gaan de twee naar bed. Maar plots ontdekt Stefanie dat Elias een pyromaan is... 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Bij haar debuut is Stefanie afgestudeerd als schoonheidsspecialiste en werkt ze in een schoonheidssalon. In haar vrije tijd is ze ook kapster. In het voorjaar van 2013 mag ze, via Rita Van den Bossche weliswaar, enkele dames van de familie Van den Bossche onder handen nemen naar aanleiding van het huwelijk van Marie-Rose De Putter en Mathias Moelaert. Stefanie volgde een opleiding visagiste om zo een job op een Franse filmset te kunnen bemachtigen. Ze krijgt de job en vertrekt voor enkele maanden naar Frankrijk. Een tijdje na haar terugkeer, werkt Stefanie eventjes als freelancer voor Vero Bello. Er ontstaat een nieuwe tak in de VDB Holding: modellenbureau Fashion Agency. Stefanie stelt Peter Van den Bossche voor om bij Fashion Agency te komen werken als visagiste. Peter accepteert haar voorstel en neemt haar aan. Wat later stelt hij Stefanie voor om zelfs secretaresse te worden van de nieuwe tak. Hierbij hoort ook het onderhouden en contacteren van modellen en klanten. Na de dood van Thomas Van den Bossche erft Stefanie de aandelen van VDB en wordt ze lid van de Raad van Bestuur. Ze krijgt ook de volledige verantwoordelijkheid over Fashion Agency. In 2016 wordt Stefanie op eigen vraag ontslagen bij VDB. Ze verhuist voor enkele maanden naar Frankrijk om er aan de slag te gaan als schminkster op de set van een nieuwe Franse reeks van Canal+. Nadien wordt haar contract verlengd en verhuist Stefanie naar Nieuw-Zeeland voor langere tijd. In mei 2017 keert ze terug naar België. Wanneer Peter Stefanie voorstelt terug bij VDB te komen werken als administratief bediende, weigert ze vriendelijk. Stefanie wilt een andere, professionele richting uitgaan maar is nog steeds zoekende. In februari 2018 beslist ze de knoop door te hakken en haar aandelen van VDB aan Peter en Veronique te verkopen. Stefanie heeft naar eigen zeggen geen voeling meer met het bedrijf en ze heeft geld nodig om te investeren in het huis van de friends. Nadien begint ze met Ayo Buhari te trainen voor haar toelatingsproeven bij de brandweer. De eerste keer is ze echter gebuisd, maar Stefanie beslist niet op te geven en blijft verder trainen om een herkansing te kunnen doen. Ze slaagt voor de proeven en wordt stagiair-brandweervrouw. Midden november 2018 slaagt Stefanie op haar laatste proef en gaat ze na haar doop officieel aan de slag als brandweervrouw. 'Trivia' *Anno 2019 wordt Stefanie 26 jaar. Ze is geboren op 15 maart 1993. *Er waren verschillende kandidaten in de running voor de rol van Stefanie Coppens. Onder meer Helle Vanderheyden en Joëlle-Chloë Edelman maakten kans. De makers kozen voor de onervaren Jasmijn Van Hoof, terwijl zij zich slechts voor de grap had ingeschreven voor de audities. *Aanvankelijk combineerde actrice Jasmijn Van Hoof haar rol in Familie nog met hogere studies aan het RITS. In 2014 zou ze op haar eigen vraag tijdelijk uit de soap verdwijnen, om zich op haar laatste schoolsemester te kunnen focussen. Haar personage vertrok daarom in mei 2014 voor zes maanden naar Frankrijk. Uiteindelijk bleek Van Hoof geen extra vrije tijd nodig te hebben en kon ze weer sneller aan de slag op de set. Stefanie was hierdoor al terug te zien vanaf eind augustus 2014, zo'n twee maanden eerder dan oorspronkelijk gepland. *Vanaf eind maart 2016 verdwijnt Stefanie voor een jaartje uit de reeks omdat Jasmijn Van Hoof een sabbatjaar neemt om een wereldreis te maken met haar vriend. Op 16 mei 2017 keerde ze weer terug in de reeks. *Stefanies wachtwoord op Facebook is 'Thomas4ever'. Dit is een verwijzing naar haar overleden echtgenoot Thomas Van den Bossche. *Oorspronkelijk hadden de makers van 'Familie' aan actrice Jasmijn Van Hoof gevraagd om haar haar heel kort te laten knippen voor de ontvoering van Stefanie, maar omdat de actrice dat niet zag zitten, hebben de schminksters ervoor gezorgd dat Stefanies haar heel vuil en vettig leek. 'Quotes' tumblr_npetmr2D851ux8l1qo1_1280.png 'Generiek' Generiek7_5.jpg Generiek7 Versie2 Foto04.png Generiek8-20.jpg Generiek8-22.jpg Generiek8-34.jpg Generiek8-26.jpg Generiek8-Zomer03.png Generiek8-Zomer07.png 'Galerij' 12984-jasmijn-van-hoof-maakt-gezin-pauwels-compleet-348932.jpg familie_aflevering_4943_jasmijn_van_hoof_2.jpg Stefanie5000.jpg Stephanie 2.jpg Arno en Stephanie 1.jpg Arno en Stephanie 2.jpg S24-stefanie.jpg S24-stefanie2.png Familie_5510_003.jpg stefanie25.jpg Stefanienieuw.jpg Schermafbeelding 2016-02-15 om 17.29.08.png Familie_s26_portret-wit_stefanie.jpg 16864897_415412255472760_6334199500097232571_n.jpg StefanieProfiel2017.jpg Familie 27 portret wit Stefanie.png 28685420 10156254971542491 6349431375967611 n.jpg Stefanie&Ayo.jpg 32840225 228787057704876 1954400923602124800 n.jpg Category:Personages Category:Huidige Hoofdpersonages Category:Familie Coppens Category:Stefanie Coppens